In the prior art, a standard type ratchet opener has a seat installed on a handle. An approximate C shape stopper protrudes from the seat. A receiving space in a center of the stopper receives a tool rod of a ratchet unit. A left and a right stop of the ratchet unit are received in the left and right slots between the stopper and the cylinder. The cylinder has a left projection and a right projection corresponding to the left and right stops for engaging a left and a right concave portion at a rear middle section of the left and right stop. Thereby, the left and right stops swing along the engaging portions, but not to engage a teethed section of the tool rod. Thereby, the seat can drive the tool rod to rotate.
In another prior art, a seat is installed in a handle. A receiving portion at a center of the seat serves to receive a tool rod of a ratchet unit. Two sides of the receiving portion are extended with a left receiving chamber and a right receiving chamber symmetrically for installing the left and right stops of the ratchet unit. The seat has two protrusions for supporting the left and right stops. Thereby, the left and right stops swing along the engaging portions, but not to engage a teethed section of the tool rod. Thereby, the seat can drive the tool rod to rotate.
In above mentioned two prior arts, the left and right stops are used to transversally control the rotation direction of the tool rod. Thereby, the transversal control has the following problems. The components of the ratchet opener are too complicated to be manufactured easily. As a result, the assembly work is difficult and some techniques in assembly must be learned, which increases the burdens of workers. Moreover, since the assembly work is complicated, more workers are necessary. However, this increases the cost.